Behind Blue Eyes
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: O que se passa pela mente e coração do jovem inglês enquanto se mantem escuso de qualquer suspeita de nossos heróis sobre os acontecimentos estranhos em Tomoeda? SONGFIC COMPLETA


**N/A:** Essa é a minha primeira tentativa de um songfic, portanto sejam legais comigo, está bem? Quem conhece a música vai reparar que tirei um verso da letra, foi proposital...

A música é **Behind Blue Eyes**, interpretada pelo **Limp Bizkit. **Quem Tiver a oportunidade, ouça... Não é barulheira...

Espero que gostem. ^_^

**Behind Blue Eyes**

Era uma escura noite de lua nova, com poucas estrelas no céu e forte ventania. Em uma construção que se diferenciava das demais, um jovem, que não podia ser chamado de comum. Sua aparência já era peculiar: olhos e cabelos azuis como céu daquela noite, porte fino e altivo, típico de ingleses.

Porém, os fascinantes olhos, normalmente inexpressivos ou até misteriosos, naquela noite possuíam um brilho triste. Estava a pensar nas coisas que fizera e que ainda teria que fazer.

Se tudo fosse tão simples como Ele planejara, não haveria problema algum. Mas agir somente sobre Sakura não faria o intento Dele tornar-se realidade. Nesse dia mesmo, tivera que usar a pessoa que menos queria. Fechou os olhos e visualizou mentalmente os olhos violeta brilhando, enquanto uma lágrima solitária molhava seu próprio rosto.

_no one knows what it's like_

_to be the bad man_

_to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes_

Tomoyo... Chorava simplesmente de pensar na angústia que ela passara por ficar naquela escuridão durante o tempo que Sakura levara para descobrir uma maneira de encontrá-la. A garota de olhos violeta era corajosa e confiava em seus amigos, mas isso não dava o direito de ninguém usá-la da forma com que havia feito.

Não sabia o que pensariam quando revelasse tudo, teria que manter sua calma e precisão, nada poderia sair fora dos planos Dele. Isso significaria manter-se escuso de qualquer suspeita.

_ and no one knows _

_what it's like to be hated_

_to be faded to telling only lies_

Sorriu ao pensar em seu descendente. Ele fora a único a suspeitar realmente, por outros motivos, que tiravam sua atenção do foco dos acontecimentos, o que acabava dando-lhe uma vantagem.

Mentir para eles não era exatamente sua idéia de ajuda, mas não tinha poder o suficiente para desobedecer aos planos Dele. Apesar de não ter todo o conhecimento do plano, faria sua parte.

_but my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_my love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

Por trás de toda aquela calma e autocontrole, havia um rapaz que possuía muitos sonhos. Apesar de parecer tão seguro de si, livre de preocupações e, até certo ponto, alegre, Eriol Hiiragizawa tinha seus problemas, e precisava resolvê-los sozinho.

E era exatamente isso que estava fazendo naquele momento: sentado em sua poltrona, naquela sala escura, tendo que reprimir seus verdadeiros sentimentos para que o curso das coisas se mantivesse inalterado.

_no one knows what its like_

_to feel these feelings_

_like I do, and I blame you!_

_no one bites back as hard_

_on their anger_

_none of my pain woe_

_can show through_

Ele sabia que não havia outra pessoa que estivesse passando pelo mesmo que ele: a obrigação de agir de uma forma que não gostava por algo maior, muito maior do que a vã filosofia humana podia imaginar. Por um lado sentia-se aliviado, afinal, somente ele suportava essa terrível experiência, mas não ter ninguém com quem pudesse conversar e compartilhar seus desejos e mágoas era quase enlouquecedor.

"E isso tudo é culpa sua!" – gritou o rapaz, para a escuridão que preenchia a sala. – "Está ouvindo, Clow? É sua culpa!" – deu um soco no braço da poltrona, deixando mais lágrimas molharem seu rosto. Depois de algum tempo acalmou-se e um sorriso irônico tomou seus lábios. – "Não importa o que eu faça ou diga, nada vai mudar... Indiferente de qualquer dor e sofrimento que podem ser causados, você não dá a mínima, não é?"

_but my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_my love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um barulho familiar e logo sua guardiã entrou na sala.

"Mestre Eriol... Desculpe interrompê-lo, mas a senhora Mizuki está chamando-o ao telefone." – disse, recatada. Sabia que seu mestre detestava interrupções quando se fechava no escuro daquela forma.

"Está tudo bem, Nakuru." – ele levantou-se, passando a mão pelo rosto para apagar os rastros de lágrimas. Não podia dar sinais de fraqueza a seus guardiões.

"Enquanto atende a senhora, gostaria que eu preparasse algo ou acendesse a lareira, Mestre?" – perguntou, antes que ele deixasse a sala.

"Não desejo nada, mas pode acender a lareira se quiser." – respondeu em tom terno, saindo logo em seguida: sabia que a guardiã não gostava de ambientes escuros e fechados.

Chegou ao lado do telefone, colocando-o próximo ao ouvido.

"Boa noite, Kaho... A que devo a honra desse telefonema?" – perguntou, educadamente.

"Boa noite, Eriol. Cortês como sempre, não?" – perguntou, divertida. – "Somente estou ligando para saber como as coisas andam por aí. Faz algum tempo que não recebo notícias suas."

"Sim... Estive ocupado." – explicou-se, limitando a terminar a frase naquele ponto. – "Mas tudo está ocorrendo conforme o previsto, não se preocupe."

"Nunca duvidei de suas capacidades." – comentou, como que se desculpando. – "Somente queria ouvir isso de você."

"Kaho, Kaho... Não se precipite ao interpretar minhas palavras... Não me senti insultado com sua pergunta." – disse o inglês, em tom divertido.

"Está certo, Eriol... Agora aconselho que vá deitar-se, amanhã terá mais trabalho a fazer."

"Está bem. Boa noite, Kaho." – disse, colocando o aparelho no gancho e suspirando.

Voltou à sala e viu que o fogo na lareira crepitava, deixando o ambiente morno e melancólico.

_no one knows what its like_

_to be mistreated, to be defeated_

_behind blue eyes_

Kaho Mizuki era a única pessoa a quem ele contara o plano de Clow, mas ela não podia estar por perto.

"Provavelmente ligou somente por ordens da Aliança..." – comentou em voz alta, fitando o fogo.

A Aliança de Magia... Lembrava-se claramente da reação do Conselho de Magos quando disse que iria ao Japão para ajudar a nova Mestra das Cartas a transformá-las. Riram, não consideravam que Sakura pudesse dominar o poder contido nas cartas, já que era simplesmente uma garotinha de onze anos.

Manteve sua posição e fora maltratado e humilhado por todos. Mesmo assim estava ali fazendo o que o destino lhe reservara.

_no one know how to say_

_that they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

Deixando seus pensamentos vagarem, logo foram parar em sua sucessora. Sakura tinha um coração de ouro, surpreendera-se ao ver tanta inocência e bondade em uma só pessoa.

Logo em seguida, viu-se pensando em seu descendente. Ele era fechado e tinha medo de expor seus sentimentos, mas dificuldade em escondê-los. Somente a distraída flor de cerejeira não os decifrara ainda.

No início rira ao ver o desencontro do casal, mas agora entendia quão difícil era não poder expressar seus sentimentos, seja por medo ou por impossibilidade.

_no one knows what its like_

_to be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes_

Foi interrompido novamente por Nakuru, que lhe pareceu hesitante ao falar.

"Mestre Eriol... Tem uma pessoa que está querendo vê-lo..." – disse vagarosamente, como se pedindo permissão para continuar.

"E quem é, Nakuru?" – perguntou, mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer, a garota entrou na sala.

"Boa noite, Eriol..." – disse Tomoyo. – "Desculpe invadir sua casa dessa forma."

"Não se preocupe com isso." – disse ele, apontando o sofá para que ela sentasse. – "Nakuru, pode trazer um pouco de chá para nós?" – pediu, vendo a guardiã se retirar.

"Em um minuto, Mestre." – respondeu, deixando-os a sós.

"Então... A que devo a honra de sua visita inesperada, Tomoyo?" – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Bem, primeiramente devo parabenizá-lo. É um ator e tanto, Eriol." – disse, sorrindo ternamente.

"Devo confessar que não entendo suas palavras." – disse, estranhando o rumo da conversa.

"Não precisa agir dessa forma comigo... Sei que foi você quem armou aquela confusão na escola hoje... E também todas as outras coisas estranhas que aconteceram desde sua chegada a Tomoeda." – disse, transmitindo uma calma inabalável. – "Sakura e Shaoran podem estar confusos com seus sentimentos para perceber as pistas que vem deixando, mas tenho meus pensamentos bem centrados o suficiente para juntá-las..."

Um pesado silêncio seguiu a fala de Tomoyo. Eriol levantou-se e foi até a lareira, sendo seguido pelo olhar da jovem japonesa. Deu um pesado suspiro antes de pronunciar-se.

"Falou de suas conclusões com alguém antes de vir para cá?" – perguntou.

"Não... Preferi falar com você antes, eu posso cometer erros também." – sorriu ternamente, levantando-se e indo até ele.

"O que a faz confiar tanto em minha palavra? E também, o que lhe dá tanta certeza de que não irei machucá-la?" – perguntou, intrigado.

"Teve inúmeras chances de machucar a mim e aos outros... Mas não o fez." – explicou, ainda com a voz serena. – "Importa-se que eu faça uma pergunta também?"

"De forma alguma." – disse, mas sua expressão se mantinha impassível.

"Por que guarda todas as suas angústias para si mesmo? Não tem ninguém com quem possa conversar?" – perguntou ela, acariciando suavemente o rosto do inglês.

"Tomoyo..." – sussurrou, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o contato daquela pele de seda com a sua. – "Não posso... Não tenho escolha. Esse é meu destino, que foi traçado há muito tempo atrás..."

"Não seja tolo..." – interrompeu-o. – "Por que acha que estou aqui? Eriol, ninguém pode reprimir seus sentimentos tanto assim... Estou aqui se precisar conversar... Estarei sempre." – completou, vendo os olhos dele brilharem tristemente.

"Mas... Sakura e Shaoran..." – foi calado pelo indicador dela sobre seus lábios.

"Não confunda as coisas... Ambos são meus amigos, mas o que eu sinto por você é completamente diferente... Talvez meus sentimentos não sejam como os seus, mas não me importo... Deixe-me ajudá-lo..." – implorou sussurrando.

"Está realmente disposta a fazer isso por alguém que mal conhece?" – perguntou, espantado.

"Estou disposta a conhecê-lo, Eriol... Se faço tanto por meus amigos, imagine do que sou capaz pela pessoa que amo..."

"Tomoyo..." – foi tudo o que disse antes de colar seus lábios nos dela, sentindo seu pescoço ser enlaçado.

Envolveu-a completamente pela cintura e uma lágrima solitária rolou por seu rosto assim que a fez desmaiar durante o beijo. Carregou-a até o sofá e deitou-a no mesmo, apagando sua memória em seguida.

Nakuru entrou na sala, com a bandeja de chá.

"O que houve, Mestre?" – perguntou, observando a jovem deitada.

"Leve-a para casa, Ruby Moon." – pediu, indo para seu próprio quarto. Assim que se deitou, olhou pela janela, fitando a lua cheia. – "Perdão, Tomoyo... Mas meu destino é ficar sozinho até isso tudo acabar..."

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal!

Meu primeiro songfic... que emoção... Ç_Ç

Bem, antes dos agradecimentos, quero falar umas coisinhas...

Fui avisada que o casal T+E na época do anime/manga é um tanto inviável, tanto pelos sentimentos da Tomoyo pela Sakura como o relacionamento do Eriol com a Mizuki. De qualquer maneira preferi manter dessa forma, pois sempre imaginei algo entre os dois nessa época e fiquei muito feliz em encontrar o modo que eu considerei quase perfeito para expressar isso. Seria perfeito somente se eles terminassem juntos... (Ou se, ao invés da Tomoyo, a personagem fosse eu ali =P)

Agora, agradecimentos...

**Fantomas**, amigo querido, que revisou e me deu vários toques (como esses empecilhos do relacionamento T+E). Valeu pela ajuda e fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou do song, apesar de tudo.

**Felipe S. Kai, **que me deu umas opiniões e mais ou menos acompanhou o progresso desse songfic (que saiu em dois dias), valeu pela força e fiquei muito feliz mesmo em saber que você gostou. #^_^#

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki, **anjinho lindo, esse songfic dedico a você... Disse que seu pai está me afetando, pois aí está: me afetou de vez. =P

Well, espero a opinião de vocês... Não garanto mais songs, esse veio do nada quando eu estava ouvindo a música (que não pára de tocar no rádio) e pensando no Eriol (grande novidade... ¬¬)...

Beijinhos a todos...

Miaka.


End file.
